


He Said Yes

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, best friends!huntbastian, vine famous!Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vine famous!Cooper basically surprise “marries” Sebastian when they meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> based on this hilarious vine: http://epic-vines.com/post/76658159043/no-valentine-this-year-just-marry-a-stranger-like
> 
> college au!coopbastian, vine famous!Cooper, some best friends!huntbastian in the beginning
> 
> also posted on tumblr under the same username

"Ahh, nothing like disgusting PDA in the morning," Sebastian says out loud as he walks across campus, passing by the alarming amount of couples openly exchanging saliva and god knows what else.

Hunter lets out a chuckle, walking closely besides him. A few couples give Sebastian dirty looks at his words, but then they're back at sucking each other's faces off. 

Such a beautiful time of the year. 

"I take it you don't have a date today?" Hunter asks when they sit down at their usual bench at the front of the school. He has the smallest of smirks on his face, making Sebastian wonder where this conversation is going to go.  

"I have a date with Netflix and ice cream, thank you very much," Seb says rather dramatically, as if taken aback. 

Hunter rolls his eyes at him. "Let me fix you up with someone." 

Sebastian lets out a loud " _HA!_ " that startles a few people who are standing nearby. "Sorry, Clarington. No way am I trusting you on picking out a date for me, especially on a stupid day like this one." 

"I found an amazing guy this time, Bastian!" Hunter insists, almost pouting his lips. "He's funny and he has nice hair and he might like you more than he likes himself." 

"Wow, is it possible that you found my long lost twin?" Seb says, his voice just dripping with sarcasm. Sometimes he wonders if his roommate tries to set him up on blind dates because he's not available himself--not that he will ever be available, since he likes girls, of course. 

"Bas, I'm serious. He's great, really. You need this." 

Seb scoffs at this. "I don't  _need_ anyone, Hunt. And if you like him so much, go out with him yourself, asshole." 

"Unfortunately, my day is already booked with Jenna, whom I should be meeting with at the coffee shop pretty soon." Hunter gets up from his seat, straightening up his jacket and scarf. 

"You know she only likes you for your dick...and the fact that you can borrow money from me."

Now it's Hunter's turn to let out an obnoxious " _HA!_ " that startles the same people, who then move away from the boys. "Stop being a little shit and meet the guy, yeah?" 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "What, you didn't tell him I'd meet him somewhere now, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Try waiting here for him for a bit." Hunter shrugs his shoulders and starts jogging in the direction of his car, leaving a confused and frustrated Sebastian.

"Yeah, well. Fuck you, too, Clarington!"

* * * 

Sebastian waits for the guy, after all. He stays sitting on the bench, thinking of ways he could get back at his best friend while he tries his best not to people watch so much, since all he could see is couples being completely obnoxious.

He doesn't know why he stays waiting in the first place. It's been about twenty minutes, but he could be back inside the warmth of his apartment by now, laying on the couch and mindlessly watching the Food Network channel. 

Maybe Hunter knows him well-- _too_ well. No matter how many times he's told Hunt not to set him up on blind dates, Seb still shows up for them. Possibly to get a decent fuck by the end of the night...or maybe he's been wanting something a little bit more lately, even if he won't admit it himself.

So Sebastian waits for another twenty minutes before he decides to leave, texting Hunter that he's an absolute fuckass. Sometimes Seb is proud to have such colorful vocabulary. 

He makes his way across the street, barely noticing the guy holding his phone until he's made it to the other side. He just can't wait to get home and stuff his face with chocolate for the rest of the day. 

Suddenly, the guy with the camera phone hands him a piece of paper, stopping Seb in his tracks. "Read this," the stranger says. 

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian reads the paper without having time to think about it twice. "I do." 

And in a flash, the strange man's outfit changes to a tuxedo. 

"HE SAID YES!" he shouts in excitement, which startles Sebastian.

Another man dressed as a priest and a third guy holding a "Just married!" sign appear from out of nowhere. 

"Husband and husband," the priest declares, handing Sebastian a bouquet of plastic flowers while the other guy holds the sign above them. 

As Sebastian realizes what's happening, he lets out a loud laugh. God, is this really happening? Is this weird ass guy filming a dumb video, or something?

Whatever this is, the guy seems to be done filming. The other guys, who are most likely his friends, are laughing behind him, starting a conversation amongst themselves. 

"Thanks, handsome," the strange guy says to Bas, winking. "Sorry about that. Gotta give the people what they want, y'know?"

This is when Sebastian _really_ takes in the man's appearance...and damn, Sebastian is liking what he's seeing. This guy looks like a freaking movie star. 

"I--uhh, yeah," he finally answers. "Y-yeah, totally know what you mean, dude." He could almost hear Hunter's voice in his head, teasing and saying,  _Wow, real smooth, Smythe. Smooth_.

He shakes his head, recomposing himself before he speaks up again. "If I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you, can I at least know your name?"

The man chuckles, putting his phone in his pocket before putting his hand out for Sebastian to shake. "Cooper, that one guy on Vine," he introduces himself.

Bas stares at him blankly, but he shakes Cooper's hand. "Sebastian, that one guy...who doesn't have a Vine?"  

Cooper looks at him in surprise. "Oh, you're kidding!" 

"Nah, I really don't have one. And I don't know you." Seb shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, should I have known, even without a Vine?" A small smirk appears on his face. 

"Why, yes! How dare you not know the great Cooper Anderson?" Cooper dramatically says, his hands waving about. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. This stranger really is strange. "Well--Cooper Anderson, if you have all the footage that you need for your Vine, I'll be on my way." He starts walking away from the group, but surprisingly, Cooper stops him.  

"Don't you have a date, Sebastian?" he says, which makes Bas freeze on the spot. 

 _Fuck_ , is this guy some creep? Bas takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Of course, it always has to be the extremely good-looking ones. "Uhm. Okay. How did you know that?" he asks, turning around to look at Cooper.

"Well, I should. I am your date, after all."

Oh... _OH_. 

"Seriously? Hunter sent you, right?"

Cooper nods, smiling a little.

"Spiky hair, body builder, bit of an annoying prick?" 

Cooper laughs, nodding again. "Mhm, that's the one. We're in the same film class. He's not _that_ annoying, is he?" 

Sebastian lets out a breath of relief, thanking whatever gods (and Hunter) for this gorgeous man. "No, he's not. I just like to be an asshole to him."  

"Perhaps you should thank him," Cooper says, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I mean, he did bring us together. I think we got some good chemistry going." 

"Hmm, I'm not entirely convinced about that, Vine Star. How about we grab a cup of coffee?" 

"I do love first date scenes." 

Once again, Sebastian rolls his eyes at him, but they walk close together to the nearest coffee shop. He doesn't know why, but he does have a strong feeling about this guy...yes, they just met, but they're practically married, right?

"Are you still going to post our wedding?" Seb asks with a smirk when he sees that Cooper is on his phone. 

"Hell yes." 


End file.
